A Mother's Love
by Zizilia Audrien
Summary: "Kyu, kami sedang ada di hutan yang ada didekat danau. Kau tidak ingin ikut?"/"Jangan gila! Ini sudah lima tahun. Mana mungkin.. me – " /"Mereka ditemukan. Hidup-hidup."/KYUMIN slight HANCHUL/REMAKE/GENDERSWITCH/Chap2isUp!
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah remake dari film horror yang berjudul MAMA**

**Disclaimer****: alur dan plot cerita semua adalah milik penulis naskah film ini.**

**Warning: typo bertebaran dimana-mana'-'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TING TONG!

Bell sebuah rumah besar berbunyi dengan angkuhnya, meminta seseorang didalam rumah tersebut membukakan pintu.

Hangeng menyenderkan punggungnya didepan pintu, sesekali ia mengusap dahinya.

TING TONG!

Hangeng memencet bell rumahnya sekali lagi, berharap Heechul ─ Istrinya, berharap membukakan pintu. Tak ada respon dari dalam rumah, dengan penuh emosi Hangeng menggedor pintu dengan kasar.

"KIM HEECHUL! BUKA PINTU UNTUK SUAMIMU!" Hangeng berteriak dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya.

Ceklek.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat Heechul memasang wajah datarnya, tak merasa takut ketika melihat suaminya.

Hangeng hanya menatap Heechul sekilas lalu masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menyapa Heechul.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau pulang di pagi hari? Dan kenapa kau bau alkohol?" Heechul memberikan pertanyaa bertubi-tubi untuk Hangeng. Namun Hangeng tak memberi jawaban, ia terus berjalan memasuki kamar mereka.

Rahang Heechul mengeras, ia menahan emosinya agar tidak terdengar. Heechul megikuti Hangeng masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pinta kamar mereka.

"Han.. dengarkan aku. Kumohon kali ini saja." Lirih Heechul, Hangeng yang sedang membuka jas kantornya hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai." Ujar Heechul dengan suara yang bergetar, ia menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan menetes.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku kan mengurusnya." Jawab Hangeng datar, ia tak sekalipun melihat wajah istrinya.

Tess..

Air mata Heechul jatuh dengan indahnya, "D – dan aku ingin hak asuh Sulli dan Taemin jatuh kepadaku."

Hangeng yang tadi tak menatap Heechul kini melihat istrinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tidak. Aku akan meminta hakim untuk membuat hak asuh jatuh kepadaku." Ujar Hangeng datar, ia tak memperdulikan butiran bening yang jatuh dari mata Heechul.

"Tidak! Hak asuh tetap menjadi milikku!" Heechul berteriak, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan emosi. Heechul menghampiri Hangeng dan menampar pipi tirus Hangeng dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berani menampar lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai suamimu?" Hangeng mengusap bekas tamparan Heechul.

"Itu pantas untuk seorang lelaki bajingan sepertimu!" teriak Heechul lagi, "Kau.." Heechul menunjuk wajah Hangeng dengan tangan kirinya, "Masih pantaskah kau menyebut dirimu sebagai suamiku setelah apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hangeng terkekeh. Lalu menatap Heechul lagi, "Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku bekerja untuk istri dan kedua anakku. Harusnya kau tahu itu.." Hangeng mendekati Heechul dan memeluk Heechul erat.

Heechul menarik napasnya dan mendorong tubuh Hangeng agarmenjauh dari dirinya.

"Iya! Kau memang bekerja untuk keluarga ini. Tapi apakah kau bercinta dengan banyak wanita untuk keluarga ini juga?!" dada Heechul naik dan turun dengan tidak teratur. Terlalu banyak emosi yang ia simpan.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata kau mengetahuinya." Hangeng tersenyum misterius,

"Aku tidak berminat melanjutkan percakapan ini. Masalah perceraian akan kuatur secepatnya. Dan masalah Sulli dan Taemin, mereka akan tetap bersamaku." Ujar Hangeng tenang, ia membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan meninggalkan Heechul.

"Tapi mereka anak-anakku!" Heechul berujar dengan lantang, berusaha mempertahankan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hangeng memutar tubuhnya dan menatap wanita yang telah bersamanya dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan dalam lima tahun itu, "Mereka juga anak-anakku. Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk yang satu ini. Tapi ternyata tidak."

"Aku yang melahirkan mereka, aku yang mengajari mereka ini dan itu, aku juga yang membesarkan mereka hingga saat ini! Sedangkan kau?! Kau hanya bisa mabuk-mabukan dan tidur dengan wanita lain! Dasar bajingan! Lelaki rendah!"

Emosi hangeng meluap ketika mendengar umpatan dari Heechul. Ia mengeluarkan pistol yang memang ada didalam saku celananya dan mengarahkannya kepada Heechul.

DORR! DORR!

Dua tembakan sekaligus Hangeng berikan kepada Heechul. Seketika, Heechul langsung tumbang dan tak bernyawa.

"A – APA YANG KULAKUKAN?!" Hangeng berlari kearah jasad istrinya ia memeluk tubuh Heechul dengan erat. Hangeng menangis, menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat. Harusnya ia tak seemosi itu tadi, harusnya ia tak menembaki Heechul tadi.

Hangeng menatap wajah pucat Heechul lalu mencium bibir istrinya, melumatnya kasar berharap Heechul membalas kecupan yang ia berikan seperti biasa.

Tak ada respon, Hangeng melepaskan ciumannya. Hangeng menatap Heechul dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Hangeng mengangkat tubuh Heechul lalu menidurkannya di ranjang mereka. Hangeng menyelimuti Heechul hingga leher, ia menatap Heechul dan mengecup dahi Heechul,

"Tenanglah.. Aku, Sulli, dan Taemin akan menyusulmu. Tunggulah sebentar. Saranghae." Ujar Hangeng disela-sela kecupannya.

Hangeng memasang jasnya lagi. Tak lupa ia memasukkan pistol ─yang tadi ia pakai untuk membunuh Heechul kedalam jassnya. Hangeng menaiki tangga dengan tenang menuju kamar Sulli dan Taemin.

.

.

.

Sulli menatap kearah box bayi dengan senang.

"Taemin-ah.. kau harus cepat besar." Ujar gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun itu. Sulli mengelus lembut pipi Taemin.

DRAP DRAP!

Sulli menolehkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamarnya.

"_Apakah itu eomma?" _tanya Sulli dalam hati. Tidak. Itu bukan suara langkah kaki Heechul. Sulli sangat hapal dengan langkah kaki Heechul.

"_Itu langkah kaki siapa?" _Sulli menatap horror pintu kamarnya, merasa takut jika yang masuk ternyata bukan eomma atau appanya.

BRAK.

Pintu terbuka, "Ah.. Appa. Kau membuatku takut."

Hangeng hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan malaikat kecilnya. Ia berjalan kearah Sulli lalu memeluk Sulli dengan hangat.

"Ayo kita pergi.." lirih Hangeng.

"Tidak.. Eomma yang akan mengantarku ke TK."

Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sulli dengan tatapan sedih, "Eomma sedang tertidur. Tidak bisa dibangunkan. Appa yang akan mengantarkanmu.."

Sulli hanya mengangguk.

Hangeng mengambil Taemin dari box bayi dan memberikan kacamata kepada Sulli, "Pakai kacamatamu."

Sulli memakai kacamatanya lalu menatap ayahnya lagi, "Apa Taemin juga ikut?" tanya Sulli polos. Hangeng mengangguk, "Kita harus selalu bersama."

Tangan kiri Hangeng dipakai untuk menggandeng Sulli, seddangkan tangan kanannya dipakai untuk menggendong Taemin.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah. Hangeng meletakkan Sulli dan Taemin dikursi belakang, tak lupa ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman khusus untuk anaknya.

Hangeng masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Awalnya Sulli tak mempermasalahkannya, namum lama-kelamaan, mobil ayahnya melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"Appa..mobil ini terlalu kencang." Ujar Sulli panik, ia memeluk Taemin yang ada disebelahnya dengan ketakutan.

Hangeng tak memperdulikan protes dari anaknya, ia tetap melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Appa, kau mengemudi terlalu cepat. Aku takut!" teriak Sulli dengan suara khas anak kecil.

"DIAMLAH!" teriak Hangeng, ia menatap kearah Sulli sekilas. Saat melihat kearah jalan lagi. mobil yang Hangeng kendarai mulai mendekati pohon besar, dengan sigap Hangeng membanting stir mobilnya kearah kanan.

Hangeng kehilangan kendali dan mobil mereka masuk kedalam hutan yang ada di bawah jalan itu. Mobil hitam itu menabrak pohon besar dan otomatis membuat mobil itu hancur dibagian depan.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Hangeng untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Napasnya terasa sesak. Ia menatap Sulli dan Taemin yang ada dibelakang.

"Kalian tidak apa?" tanya Hangeng, Sulli hanya mengangguk pelan. Syukurlah mereka tak terluka sedikitpun.

Hangeng mengeluarkan Sulli dan Taemin dari mobil.

Tak jauh dari mobil mereka ada rumah kecil yang ada dihutan itu, Hangeng menuntun Sulli agar gadis kecil itu mau menikuti langkahnya.

Hangeng membuka pintu rumah tersebut, melihat isi rumah secara keseluruhan.

"Hallo! Apakah ada orang disini?" Hangeng yang setengah berteriak membuat Taemin yang ada didalam gendongannya sedikit merengek, merasa terganggu.

Mendengar anaknya yang merengek, Hangeng langsung meberikan belaian lembut di punggung Taemin agar Taemin kembali tertidur.

Hangeng melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk kedalam rumah, namun tak diikuti oleh gadis kecilnya. Hangeng menghela napasnya, "Ayo masuk." Suruh Hangeng namun Sulli tetap diam ditempat, "Ada seseorang disana, Appa.." Sulli menatap jendela rumah tua itu yang sudah pecah.

"Sulli-ya! Ayo masuk! Sekarang!" suruh Hangeng lagi, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sulli. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terpaksa Sulli ikut masuk kedalam rumah tua itu.

Hangeng menurunkan Taemin dari gendongannya. "Jaga adikmu."

Sulli hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah dari Ayahnya. Sulli merengkuh Taemi kecil kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Hangeng mematahkan beberapa kursi dan membawa patahan kursi tersebut keperapian.

Hangeng menghidupkan perapian,mencoba menghangatkan rumah tak berpenghuni itu. Hangeng membenturkan kepalanya ketembok, kembali mengingat bagaimana dia bisa membunuh wanita yang ia cintai dengan begitu kejinya.

Butiran bening jatuh dari pelipisnya dan mengalir dipipinya. Hangeng mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Appa. Disana ada seorang wanita... ia tak menginjak tanah..." ujar Sulli, ia memandang kearah jendela dan menatap objek yang ia katakan pada ayahnya tadi.

Hangeng tak meresponnya. Bahkan mungkin Hangeng tak mendengar ucapan anaknya. Ia menarik napasnya dan membuangnya perlahan, Hangeng mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam jas nya dan berjalan kearah Sulli yang menatap kearah jendela.

Hangeng menekuk lutunya agar bisa berdiri sejajar, memeluk gadis kecilnya dari belakang dan menciumi kepalanya.

Sulli memutar tubuh mungilnya dan menatap lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya, "Appa menangis?" tanya Sulli. Tangan mungil Sulli mengusap pipu tirus Hangeng.

Hangeng tersenyum. Ia menggenggan tangan mungil milik Sulli dan menciuminya.

"Appa sangat mencintaimu Ssul.." ujar Hangeng tulus. Sulli menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. Hangeng tersenyum lagi dan melepas kacamata yang dikenakan Sulli.

"Aku tidak bisa milihatmu dengan jelas Appa." Sulli berusaha menggapai kacamatanya yang diambil oleh Hangeng. "Tidak apa.. Appa akan disini untuk menjagamu dan Taemin."

Sulli mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat tangan Hangeng menggenggam sesuatu yang ia yakini itu bukan kacamatanya, "Benda apa itu?" Sulli memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat Hangeng menggenggam pistol.

Hangeg kembali menangis, "Bukan apa-apa.. Sekarang lihatlah kesana." Hangeng menunjuk pepohonan yang ada diluar sana, Sulli memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang ayahnya suruh lihat.

Hangeng menggigit lidahnya, menguatkan diri dan tekadnya untuk menembaki gadis kecilnya.

Ia mulai mengarahkan ujung pistol kearah kepala Sulli.

Dan disaat Hangeng mulai menarik pelatuknya..

Tiba-tiba..

"AARRRGGHH!" Hangeng berteriak kesakitan, tulang punggungnya patah seketika. Dan disaat tulangnya patah, Hangeng menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ia mati. Siapa yang mematahkan tulangnya?

Ssuli memutar tubuhnya.

"Appa, kenapa kau berteriak? Appa dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Semua terasa kabur.." lirih Sulli. Ia tidak menangis, tapi siapa yang tidak ketakutan jika mendengar seorang ayah berteriak kesakitan?

Sulli mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya, ia melihat sosok hitam tinggi yang sedang menggendong sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

Sulli menatap sekeliling. Ia mencoba menggendong tubuh kec il Taemin yang ada disampingnya tadi. Sulli berjalan kedepan perapian dan duduk disana, berusaha mendapatkan kehagatan dari api.

Sulli mengeratkan pelukkannya ketika tubuh Taemin menggigil.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Appa akan kembali." Ujar Sulli lembut. Sesekali ia mengelus rambut Taemin yang belum terlalu tebal.

Sulli termenung bosan menatap perapian. Menunggu ayahnya yang belum juga kembali. Sulli-ya.. Ayahmu tak akan pernah datang lagi.

Sulli menoleh kearah kiri, memfokuskan matanya saat ada sesuatu benda kecil yang menggelinding kearahnya. Sulli mengambil benda itu lalu mengendus aroma dari benda itu, "Taemin-ah lihat! Ini ceri. Kau suka?" Sulli memberi ceri itu ke genggaman kecil Taemin.

Sulli menoleh lagi. Siapa yang memberinya ceri? Sekali lagi Sulli memfokuskan pandangannya, ia melihat bayangan hitam tinggi dan ada yang melayang-layang dikepalanya. Apa itu?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar tergesa dari mobilnya. Mencari polisi yang bisa ia tanyai.

"Maaf. Tapi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan napas tersenggal.

"Tan Hangeng, 29 tahun. Menembak istrinya dan menculik kedua putrinya yang berusia 4 dan 1 tahun." Jawab polisi tersebut.

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya, "Izinkan aku masuk. Aku adik dari Tan Hangeng."

Kyuhyun berusaha menerobos polisi itu.

"Dari data yang kami terima. Tan Hangeng tidak memiliki keluarga lagi." Sang polisi menahan bahu Kyuhyun agar tidak berusaha masuk lagi.

"Aku.. Aku adiknya saat di panti asuhan. Kumohon percayalah." Kyuhyun memohon. Memohon agar ia bisa masuk kerumah itu sebenarnya.

"Ooh ne! Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan? Kami telah mencari data tentangmu. Tapi, tetap saja kau tidak diperbolehkan masuk." Jelas polisi itu.

Kyuhyun menatap putus asa kearah polisi tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anaknya?"

"Mereka masih dalam pencarian. Dan selamat siang." Polisi itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun, bseperti berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun yang terus bertanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya termenung didepan rumah mewah itu. Tak dihiraukannya para polisi yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_**Dimana kalian?..."**_

.

.

.

Haiii balik lagi nih bawa remake-an.

Udah pada nonton kan film 'MAMA' ? ini remake-annya:3

Hehe. Mohon kritik dan sarannya'-')/


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebuah remake dari film horror yang berjudul MAMA**

**Disclaimer****: alur dan plot cerita semua adalah milik penulis naskah film ini.**

**Warning: typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Alur gak karuan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kami sedang ada di hutan yang ada didekat danau. Kau tidak ingin ikut?"

"_**Ani.. Untuk minggu ini mungkin tidak bisa."**_

"Aaah.. sayang sekali. Yasudah. Aku tutup dulu. Salam untuk istrimu." Siwon menutup teleponnya, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung jaket.

"Shh.. Ini masih musim gugur. Tapi dingin sekali.." Shindong keluar dari mobil sambil mengusap-ngusap lengannya.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, gempulan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya,"Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut." Ujar Siwon. Shindong menatapnya sekilas, "Eoh? Wae?"

Siwon tertawa, "Mungkin ingin menikmati masa indah bersama istri tercintanya."

Shindong terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya,"Yaya.. Ayo kita masuk."

Siwon dan Shindong mulai memasuki hutan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang semakin terasa. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit mereka berjalan, namun belum ada objek yang ingin mereka gambar.

"Hyung kita duduk dulu. Udara terlalu dingin."Siwon mendudukkan dirinya dibatang pohon yang telah tumbang.

Shindong menghela napasnya, "Apa kau lelah?" tanya Shindong.

"Ne. Udara dingin membuatku terlalu cepat lelah." Jawab Siwon. Ia mengambil dua botol soju dari dalam tasnya, "Untukmu hyung." Siwon menyodorkan satu botol sojunya kepada Shindong.

Shindong melongo, ia duduk disamping Siwon dan memukul bahu pemuda itu,"Ya! Kita kemari untuk memotret. Bukan untuk minum."

"Jika terlalu dingin, kita tidak akan bisa memotret. Ini ambilah."

Shindong mengambil soju yang diberikan Siwon.

Mereka duduk termenung dibawah pepohonan yang sudah merontokkan daunnya.

"Kejadian lima tahun lalu.. Di hutan ini.. Benar 'kan?" Siwon melirik Shindong yang ada disebelahnya.

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil meneguk soju yang diberikan Siwon tadi.

"Apa menurutmu Kyuhyun masih terluka akibat kejadian itu?" tanya Shindong, ia kembali menerawang kejadian lima tahun lalu.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin tidak. Sekarang sudah ada Sungmin. Kurasa semenjak ia menikah satu tahun yang lalu, ia tak pernah terlihat sedih lagi."

Shindong kembali mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Siwon.

"Ah, hyung! Aku ingin keluar.." ujar Siwon ddengan ekspresi seperti menahan sesuatu. Shindong menatapnya bingung, "Kau ingin buang air?" tanya Shindong pelan.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat keluarkan. Sebelum celanamu basah."

"Aku tidak tahu harus membuang dimana."

Shindong melongo lagi, "Ada banyak pohon disini yang bisa kau jadikan tempatmu untuk membuang air!" ia menunjuk pohon-pohon yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Ck, arraseo." Siwon pergi meninggalkan Shindong.

Siwon terhenti disebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi. Ia membuka resleting celananya dan membuang sesuatu yang iang ia buang tadi.

"Fyuuuh.." Siwon mendesah lega ketika hasrat membuang airnya terwujud. Ia menatap lurus kedepan dan memicingkan matanya, "Apa itu?..." Siwon melihat suatu objek yang tak jauh darinya.

Tak lama setelah itu Siwon kembali membesarkan matanya dan berteriak,

"AH! HYUNG! HYUNG! SHINDONG HYUNG!" Siwon berlari ketempat mereka duduk tadi.

Shindong yang mendengar Siwon berteriak langsung berdiri, "Ada apa?!" tanya Shindong dengan nada cemas.

"Disana.. haaahhhh. Haahhhhh.. hahhh...ada... hahhhhh." Siwon menunjuk arah dimana ia membuang air tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" bentak Shindong. Siwon yang terkejut langsung mengatur napasnya.

"Gahhh.. disana ada mobil. Kurasa itu mobil Hangeng hyung."

Shindong membulatkan matanya, "Dimana mobil itu?! Kita harus kesana." Ujar Shindong.

Mereka berdua berlari dan berhenti ketika menemukan mobil tersebut.

Benda itu masih utuh. Hanya depannya saja yang rusak akibat menabrak pohon.

"Haruskah kita menghubungi Kyuhyun?" Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan hendak menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Nanti dulu.." Shindong menahan ponsel Siwon.

Shindong melepas jaketnya dan melapisi tangannya dengan jaket lalu membuka pintu mobil dengan hati-hati. Berupaya agar tidak ada sidik jarinya yang tertinggal.

Mereka kembali tercengang. Tak ada yang rusak di dalam mobil ini. Lalu kemana Hangeng dan anaknya? Bukankah jika mereka mati karena diserang oleh binatang buas, rangka mereka akan berserakan?

Shindong mengambil sebuah kain berwarna ungu, "Bukankah ini selimut bayi?" tanya Shindong. Siwon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa mereka masih ada di sekitar sini?" kini gliran Siwon yang bertanya.

"Jangan gila! Ini sudah lima tahun. Mana mungkin.. me – " Shindong menghentikan ucapannya ketika Siwon memutar bahunya. Ada rumah kecil disana.

Mereka saling berpandangan, "Kita masuk?" Siowon menunjuk rumah tersebut.

"Ne. Kita masuk." Shindong melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Siwon.

Shindong membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan memandang keseluruhan rumah tersebut. Ia mengambil senter yang ada di tas punggungnya dan menghidupkan senter.

Mereka memasuki rumah itu.

Shindong mnegarahkan senternya kesegala arah yang ada di rumah itu.

Ada sepatu seorang anak kecil dilantai.

Milik siapa?

Mereka mengabaikan sepatu tersebut dan memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil. Terdapat setumpuk bijian didekat dinding.

Siwon mengambil biji tersebut dan mencium aromanya, "Ini biji ceri."

Shindong hanya terdiam ia kembali mengarahkan senternya ke segala arah dan menemukan sosok yang ganjal. Sosok itu berjalan bagaikan hewan berkaki empat.

Shindong menatap objek yang ia temui dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hyung-ah? Kau kena – pa..." perkataannya terhenti. Siwon menatap sosok yang disenter oleh Shindong, "Astaga.. Tuhanku.." Siwon terlonjak kaget ketika melihat objek tersebut.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan tangan yang gemetar, "Haruskah kita menghubungi Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon.

Shindong hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap kearah Siwon. Ia masih terpaku untuk menatap objek yang ada didepannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Min.. Hmm.. Kau membuat milkcrape?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi. Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan memeluk istri tercintanya — Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi juga Kyu.. duduklah. Aku kan mengambilkannya untukmu." Sungmin mengelus tangan kekar Kyuhyun yang ada di perutnya.

"Ani.. Aku akan tetap seperti ini." Kyuhyun menghirip aroma yang keluar dari rambut Sungmin. sungmin hanya terkikik geli karena terkena helaan napas hangat Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah hari ini kau harus memotret di hutan?" tanya Sungmin. ia tak mempermasalahkan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya.

"Ani.. Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi. Aku akan melukis objek yang sudah ku potret beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Jja~ duduklah. Milkcrapenya sudah siap.."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di meja makan menunggu Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

"Kau ingin selai cokelat atau blueberry?" tanya Sungmin. ia memberika dua lapis milkcrape kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kurasa ini sudah cukup manis. Ditambah lagi kau ada di depanku, jadi tidak perlu pakai selai lagi." Rayuan manis Kyuhyun keluar lagi.

"Eoh? Baiklah." Sungmin duduk. Ia tak menghiraukan rayuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencibir kesal, "Kenapa tidak ada reaksi?".

Sungmin yang sedang memasukkan milkcrape kedalam mulutnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran, "Reaksi untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Harusnya ia tahu, Sungmin bukanlah tipe wanita yang mudah dirayu dan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun suka.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Cepat makan, sebelum dingin." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar. Ia memotong milkcrape-nya dengan tidak beraturan dan memasukkan makanan lembut berwarna putih itu.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun, "Hmm.. aku tersanjung. Terimakasih atas pujian yang lebih tepat pada rayuanmu Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Sungmin, "Kenapa kau sulit sekali dirayu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Entahlah. Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Hari ini kau bekerja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Eum.. Tapi hanya sampai sore."

"Tumben sekali..." gumam Kyuhyun. biasanya Sungmin akan pulang jam tujuh malam. Itu karena Sungmin bekerja di cafe, makanya Sungmin tidak bisa pulang cepat. Tapi sepertinya hari ini bebeda.

"Tadi Siwon meghubungimu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Aku sudah selesai. Kau juga, gantilah bajumu. Kita berangkat sebentar lagi."

Ia beranjak dari duduknya membiarkan Sungmin membereskan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Nanti hubungi aku jika sudah pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil. Sungmin mengangguk dan membentu jari telunjuk dan jempolnya hingga seperti mengatakan 'ok'.

"Kemari sebentar. Dan menunduk." Kyuhyun menyuruh istrinya untuk mendekat dan menunduk,Sungmin hanya menuruti.

Chup.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, "Jika ada pelanggan yang genit, hajar saja dia dengan pukulanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun setelah mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat.

Sungmin terkekeh, "Jika aku menghajarnya, aku bisa dipecat. Haha. Baiklah Kyu."

"Eum. Masuklah. Aku akan disini sampai kau masuk." Ujar Kyuhyun. sungmin tersenyum ia melangkah masuk kedalam cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Dari dalam cafe ia melambaikan tangannya dan Kyuhyun membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menutup kaca mobilnya dan pergi dari cafe itu, Sungmin menatap mobil Kyuhyun yang menjauh dengan tatapan riang.

Setelah mobil suaminya hilang dari pandangan, ia masuk kedalam ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan peralatan lukisnya di pinggir sungai han dan memulai aktivitasnya sebagai pelukis jalanan. Meskipun hanya seorang pelukis jalanan, lukisan Kyuhyun bisa dibandingkan dengan pelukis prefesional.

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa foto untuk dijadikan objek lukis, siapa tahu nanti ada orang yang berminat dengan lukisannya.

Kyuhyun memilih foto pohon maple yang mengugurkan daun untuk menjadi objek lukisannya.

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, Kyuhyun memulai kegiatan melukisnya. Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang berheti untuk seledar melihat Kyuhyun melukis atau melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan ketika sedang melukis.

Kegiatan melukis Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ponsel yang ada didalam saku celananya bergetar.

"Siwon hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun ketika melihat display ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Kyuhyun saat menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_**Kyu.. anak Hangeng hyung ditemukan... hidup-hidup"**_

Mata Kyuhyun membesar dan rahangnya mengeras ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan "M – mworago?! Hidup-hidup?! Kau bercanda hyung?"

"_**Ani. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku dan Shindong hyung sudah ada di kerumah sakit. Bergegaslah kemari."**_

"Ba – baiklah Aku akan kesana secepatnya." Tut. Kyuhyun menutup telepon itu dan dengan sigap merapikan alat lukisnya.

Ia membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bukan rumah sakit tujuan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi cafe tempat Sungmin bekkerja.

.

.

.

"Dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun saat baru memasuki cafe tempat Sungmin bekerja.

"Dia ada dibelakang. Kau boleh kesana." Jawab seorang pelayang disana. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Ia berlari kecil dan berhenti disebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Hanya Karyawan'.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Eoh? Kyu? ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang tepat ada dihadapan Kyuhyun. tak ada karyawan lain disini kecuali Sungmin.

"Mereka ditemukan. Hidup-hidup." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan kanan.

Mereka ditemukan? Hidup-hidup?

.

.

.

Auouououou.

Maaf telat update ;A; akhir-akhir ini aku makin sibuk dengan urusan sekolah karena sekarang lagi mid semester. Oh terus kenapa? Gak ada pen curhat aja-_- /apasih.

Hehe makasih buat yang udah ngeriview di chapter satu. Masih banyak yang bingung ya. Kebanyakan pada nanya 'siapa banyangan hitam yang dilihat Sulli?'

Itu bakalan kejawab di chapter depan (gak tau chap berapa).-.

RnR? nn


End file.
